MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/13 February 2014
00:48:55 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:57 Hi 00:50:42 -_- aww man 00:50:50 what? 00:52:17 I am still mad at you >:( 00:52:39 You called me scum of microwiki just because my military has RC helicopters and Airsoft. 00:53:01 That's not fair jera Empire has airsoft no one called them unserious"" 00:53:07 Um, doesn't everybody think that when you are here. 00:53:12 So stop only picking one me about army. 00:53:25 Jera Empire is more serious with their government and laws, that is why nobody does 00:53:43 I am pretty serious about government too. 00:54:37 Kingdom of Korea 00:54:50 Is my serious nation. 00:55:31 not to many others XD 00:56:48 And plus, Alenia keeps on delting my pic in my article. 00:56:58 Maybe because its not needed 00:57:01 Do you know that KOK soldier guy in my military pic? 00:57:05 You... 00:57:10 Yeah, many people laugh at it 00:57:20 He thinks it is ''copying and that picture belongs to someone e3lse 00:57:35 That picture is not copyright and rightfully mine. 00:57:42 Not really 00:58:00 It is licensed under CC since used on this wiki so basically anyone can use it for any purpose 00:58:12 even perverted old people XD 00:58:22 -_- THAT PICUTE IS FROM MY IPOD WHEN I TOOK THE PICTURE 00:58:41 lol 00:58:51 I made that picture and posted it on this wiki -_- NOONE BEILVIDES ME 00:59:22 :( ;( 00:59:32 :l 00:59:41 Ohhh and good news, the KOK has found a land in Korea to claim :D 00:59:46 lol 00:59:48 yeah 01:00:01 and watch both koreas send assasins after ya, they have crazy govs 01:00:18 That picture's been on 4 different pages before you joined 01:00:22 I might claim some land in Japan if possible when I get there 01:00:23 The Gaggeodo ri islands 01:00:28 But I'm moving to the city... ;( 01:00:39 Why move to Japan? 01:00:44 Why? 01:00:48 1. Diplomacy 01:00:50 2. Food 01:00:57 3. Excuse to speak another language 01:01:33 Diplomacy? I do not think Japan will recognize Alenia 01:01:45 I never said diplomacy with Japan 01:01:53 So how long will you live in Japan? 01:02:01 For the rest of my life 01:02:07 Forever? 01:02:10 O_O 01:02:12 Foreeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer 01:02:25 You will never come back to Murica/ 01:02:27 ? 01:02:58 Mmmmhm 01:04:14 Alenia, this nation, republic of stars is a money making fraud. 01:04:54 The leader is obsessed with taxes and bitches and moans about every single micronation using his currency and paying taxes 01:05:30 Lel 01:05:39 Isn't that called 01:05:39 Uh 01:05:42 What do you call it 01:05:45 I'm not sure what the word is 01:05:47 Poo... 01:05:53 yes 01:06:37 XD 01:10:12 Fat people. 01:10:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 01:10:59 XD 01:11:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 01:12:21 how do I make myself AFK? 01:26:49 Its a chat hack I forgot 01:26:58 It should be in category:Tutorial 01:27:08 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tutorials 01:27:11 There we go 01:30:57 i am making a word processor :D 01:34:04 word processor almost done finished 01:41:17 Lycan 01:41:25 When my word processor is done would you like to try it out? 01:43:49 Sure 01:43:52 What does it do? 01:44:35 Word processors are apps like word, abiword, libreoffice, etc 01:44:39 Sometimes I wonder if Republicofminiwadiya is just Ruku trolling us 01:44:40 Lol 01:45:05 Mine allows you to publish your documents in docx, pdf, doc, rtf, htm, html, css, and many other formats 01:45:13 Neat 01:46:02 Its about to be published in a few 01:46:11 Deutsch 01:46:12 -!- Kyng Fyrst has joined Special:Chat 01:46:27 Do you ever wonder if Republic is just Ruku trolling us? 01:46:56 ... 01:47:06 I am not -_- 01:47:31 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 01:47:33 Shaddap, Republic, you don't have a say in this 01:47:33 :p 01:48:30 Lolololololololololol 01:48:42 1'm s0 sw4g 01:49:17 h0w sw4g r y00 01:49:49 s0 sw4g 7h47 1 g37 pu$$y 01:49:51 oy3 01:49:57 orz b4 me 01:50:42 Hi Solomon 01:50:47 I just made a word processor 01:50:55 y0 k4153r 01:50:59 wha? 01:51:40 w0rd pr0c3550r 01:51:40 ... 01:51:40 w0rd 01:51:50 h3 541d y0 k4153r 01:51:52 duh 01:52:12 I dont speak numbers 01:52:21 :D 01:52:40 175 c4113d 13375p33|< 01:52:55 EVERYONE 01:53:06 Post a link to the most adorable song you can find 01:53:07 Quick 01:54:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZZ7oFKsKzY 01:54:47 YOUTUBE Title: Nyan Cat 10 hours (original) - Duration: 10:00:01 - Uploaded: 2011-04-29 - Rating: 4.716943 - Views: 29,921,074 - http://youtu.be/wZZ7oFKsKzY 01:54:59 Think I found one 01:55:00 https://soundcloud.com/sandra-anderson-1/hatsune-miku-weekender-girl 01:55:02 LOLWAIT 01:55:04 Kyng 01:55:11 The song you linked was by the same person as the song I linked 01:55:13 @_@ 01:55:16 WHOA 01:55:25 lolwut 01:55:26 YOU'RE RIGHT 01:55:40 brb, mind being blown 01:55:45 HATSUNE MIKU IS THE ADORABLE MASTER OF THE INTERNETS 01:55:56 IKR 01:56:00 I have all 3 of her games 01:56:01 @_@ 01:56:10 al 3 uv dem 01:56:24 Don'tjudgeme;( 01:56:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuJ6UR_pD5s 01:56:24 YOUTUBE Title: 【手描き】ワールドイズマイン【PV】~ Hatsune Miku - World is Mine - Duration: 04:14 - Uploaded: 2008-12-14 - Rating: 4.897289 - Views: 10,365,561 - http://youtu.be/EuJ6UR_pD5s 01:56:39 That is 01:56:41 My favorite song 01:56:44 how did u no 01:56:48 i didnt 01:56:52 <3 01:57:02 haha wow 01:57:09 wut 01:57:14 we're so weird :D 01:57:21 do u even forum 01:57:32 how do i forum 01:57:36 u do 01:58:21 Btw 01:58:23 Funny fact here 01:58:27 In one of her games 01:58:33 Whenever you miss a note in a song 01:58:35 It says "Sad" 01:58:40 haha 01:58:43 do u even translation 01:59:39 One thing that confuses me 01:59:40 Is that 02:00:16 In the music video you linked, the doofis playa male prostitute guy pets her, and in her game you can pet herSo 02:00:18 So 02:00:25 Is petting women acceptable in Japanb? 02:00:27 Japan* 02:00:29 ._. 02:00:38 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 02:00:40 i kent tipe on keeboard im srry 02:01:11 (minues) Deutschlandkaiser has fleed in terror 02:01:16 (minus) 02:01:18 FUUUUUUUUUUUUU 02:01:21 brbcrying 02:01:39 listening to the "weekender girl" one now 02:01:56 sounds pretty cute 02:02:24 it is 02:03:00 This must be why people think I'm weird 02:03:01 Lol 02:03:13 micronationalist and a miku fan 02:03:20 yeah 02:03:25 we're weird 02:03:46 I'm one of those people 02:03:47 That 02:03:49 :D 02:03:56 WHenever I see a male in anything having to do with Miku 02:03:58 I'm always like 02:04:08 "OMG STUPID MALE PROSTITUTE PLAYER MORON HE SHOULD BURN" 02:05:01 japan 02:05:05 japan japan japan 02:05:25 i'm moving there 02:05:25 So 02:05:27 Ye 02:05:43 cool 02:05:43 Not yet, but when I get the money... 02:05:45 in other words 02:05:46 don8 02:06:02 :D 02:06:12 konnichiwa 02:06:14 sushi 02:06:21 hatsune miku 02:06:21 r4c1st 02:06:23 umg 02:06:26 lel 02:06:34 kawaii 02:06:39 tokyo 02:06:52 domo arigato 02:07:16 Are you going to get a Japanese name? 02:07:18 Acutally 02:07:25 Domo and Arigato mean exactly the same thing 02:07:26 Lol 02:07:40 And no, I'll always have an English name 02:10:28 ah 02:10:54 not something like Rykanashiono 02:11:38 and i could be Sorumono Furusitu 02:12:02 (Solomon Fyrst) 02:12:34 Or you could just be Sorumono Hitotsu 02:12:49 It would either be Ichi or Hitotsu... Not sure 02:13:53 what's ichi or hitotsu 02:14:12 Slin = Surin 02:14:14 Ichi = One 02:14:20 Hitotsu = Also one... 02:14:20 Lurk = Ruruku 02:14:21 :l 02:14:25 ahhhh 02:14:28 Lurk = Lurk moar 02:14:33 wat 02:14:41 Emperor Ichi 02:14:56 That would just be Emperor the First 02:14:57 :l 02:16:41 Or maybe the proper term would be Saisho.... 02:17:05 what sthat 02:17:15 Pretty much the same thing 02:17:47 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 02:17:54 o/ 02:18:03 O/ 02:18:25 Fyrst are you slin empire leader? 02:19:11 No, but he's the leader of the Slin Empire 02:19:48 Slin uses paper airplanes as airforce I heard 02:20:12 ... 02:20:38 Okay 02:21:37 Hi 02:21:48 I'm not the Kyng anymore but I was the founder. 02:21:57 And yes the Fyrst Empyre had a paper airplane air force. :) 02:22:13 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 02:22:24 The Second Empyre doesn't have an airforce at the moment though,. 02:22:56 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 02:23:21 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 02:23:26 The Kingdom of Korea uses rc helicopter s 02:24:20 The Kingdom of Korea? Not sure I've heard of that. Is that your micronation? :) 02:24:24 Helicopters sounds awesome. 02:24:27 Yes. 02:24:58 Kingdom of Korea 02:25:08 Thanks. 02:25:17 Xd 02:26:02 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 02:26:08 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 02:26:25 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 02:26:39 Greeting alenia 02:26:58 Fun fact, traditional Alenian music doesn't use words OR rhyme. It is sung using only vowels and the letters M, W, and Y 02:27:11 Interesting nation 02:27:11 Rc helicopters are fun and creative fr an airforce 02:27:26 Do you have a video of your air force in action? 02:27:27 Cool fact lyca 02:27:29 That would be cool 02:27:49 I might soon 02:27:49 How can you guys consider RC as an airforce...? 02:28:15 It is cool and cretaive for an army 02:28:34 "Creative" 02:28:44 Creative, but not effective 02:28:53 Notice how the US isn't worried about being creative 02:29:42 한 국 의 왕 국 02:30:03 That language is not supported. Please do not use that language. 02:30:24 @Lyca: It can be very effective against invading gnomes 02:30:29 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 02:30:45 .... 02:30:46 And for tourism purposes 02:31:04 Alenia is insulted by your unseriousness, sorry to say 02:31:05 :l 02:31:10 I approve of your helicopter air force (thumbs up) 02:31:47 Alenia is a nation formed from struggle and discipline. We do not recognize nations that are not serious about becoming a nation 02:32:09 We don't use RC or airsoft, we use lethal rifles and .45mm pistols 02:32:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiUjG9fF3zw 02:32:15 YOUTUBE Title: Cute! Hatsune Miku Viva Happy "ビバハピ" MV :Mitchie M - Duration: 03:36 - Uploaded: 2013-07-26 - Rating: 4.963256 - Views: 1,120,501 - http://youtu.be/WiUjG9fF3zw 02:32:20 Alenia don't joke around, boi 02:32:29 Brb, Miku 02:32:34 :D 02:32:53 Oh my god 02:32:55 My dick and my brain 02:32:56 Just 02:32:57 Exploded 02:33:02 And there goes my pancreas. 02:33:36 Yup, my pancreas just errupted. 02:34:28 stahp 02:34:30 2 adoribl 02:36:33 ;-; 02:36:35 beautiful 02:37:31 I just realized 02:37:41 If there's updates for PSVita games 02:37:47 And I just updated my Miku game for my Vita 02:37:54 Does that mean they might have added new songs? 02:37:55 :O 02:42:55 DOES IT 02:43:33 got to go :) 02:43:56 Bye 02:44:05 Fun chatting with ya 02:44:16 Have a good day :) 02:44:26 Sayonara 02:44:27 Byeyeyeyeeye 02:44:30 adios 02:44:32 -!- Kyng Fyrst has left Special:Chat. 02:44:44 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 03:03:34 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 03:20:08 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 09:18:26 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 09:27:38 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 13:01:58 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 13:02:25 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 13:34:15 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 13:34:41 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 13:43:07 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 13:43:34 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 14:42:32 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 14:42:36 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 15:05:34 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 15:08:01 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 15:33:48 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 15:34:54 KOK FOREVER 15:41:53 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 15:46:18 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 15:46:28 hi 15:51:47 Shady 15:52:06 In the Isaac Chung page, qwhy did u add him to dead people category? 15:52:44 General Isaac Chung 15:52:52 Opps wrong link 15:53:15 But you insulted him by adding his article to dead people 15:53:26 you son of a bitch 15:53:47 i did nothing 15:53:54 btw why you claim Korea 15:54:30 YOU ADDED MY BROTHER ISAAC CHUNG PAGE TO Dead people category 15:56:16 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 15:57:37 not true 16:02:11 Mhm....... 16:02:56 I declare war. 16:03:13 I SURRENDER 16:03:17 Lol JK 16:03:42 its ok 16:03:50 we have 2 kinds of nations 16:03:58 serious nations and non-serious 16:03:59 But I declare ar you dishonored our general! 16:04:06 its a accident 16:04:12 and maybe he is dead :p 16:04:24 He is my brother you fucking cockhead. 16:05:42 but 16:05:47 maybe he is dead 16:05:51 i want add him 16:06:03 in the people catorgy but its a acident 16:11:45 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 16:13:48 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 16:30:39 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 16:31:04 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 16:31:41 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 16:37:31 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 17:19:17 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 17:19:43 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 17:20:54 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 17:20:58 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 17:21:27 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 17:21:53 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 17:49:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:51:34 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 17:51:37 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 17:52:01 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:31:17 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 18:31:42 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 18:38:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:51:42 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:52:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:33:52 -!- TheIrishNationalist has joined Special:Chat 19:40:50 Irish! 19:41:03 Let me tell you a story. 19:42:44 Go on :) 19:43:30 -!- TheIrishNationalist has left Special:Chat. 19:51:27 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 19:51:41 Hello 19:59:29 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 20:02:38 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:03:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:10:23 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 20:10:26 Hello 20:10:59 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 20:20:34 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:41:31 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:03:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:03:46 Hello. 21:06:05 Hello? 21:07:10 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:09:29 BRB TO WHOEVER COMES ON, GETTING HOT DOG 21:11:25 bk 21:30:57 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:30:59 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:37:10 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:37:19 evening 21:37:41 Hi 21:37:44 How are you? 21:38:02 Im good, you? 21:38:38 Great 21:38:53 How is your nation? 21:40:08 great 21:40:10 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 21:40:13 Hi! 21:40:16 Hello 21:40:38 How goes? 21:42:54 Great 21:43:14 loving the unserious micronations wiki idea, David baker land is being removed 21:44:31 Yeah 21:44:35 I requested it be removed. 21:44:51 Good, I really dislike that nation 21:46:20 Many do. 21:46:32 The person sounds professional in talking as if it is the creator's parent 21:46:58 I might think about staying on this wiki instead of the Wikipedia website 21:47:34 Ah 21:47:39 what wikipedia website? 21:48:51 Its more professional http://mw.micronation.org/wiki/Main_Page 21:49:07 Dude 21:49:15 They been around since about 2008 after leaving wikia 21:49:19 I know everyone there 21:49:21 I came from there 21:49:33 I am one of the people who helped revive this wikia version 21:49:50 It is not called the Wikipedia website either, it uses the VECTOR skin unlike wikia and their crappy skin 21:50:13 Ok, ok.. geez 21:51:27 :P 21:51:38 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:51:40 o/ 21:51:45 Hello 21:51:50 o/ 21:52:06 how is everyone 21:52:48 I can't wait to receive nothing on valentine's day. :) 21:53:13 Haha, same XD 21:53:24 Hi 21:53:29 hello kaiser. 21:53:50 I don't get valentines, it's the only day of the year where it's totally acceptable for a stranger to kiss you. 21:54:09 Going to move my site to google sites brb 21:54:34 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:55:03 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:55:15 ok 21:56:01 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:56:04 Google sites? 21:56:13 Tbh I do not like the editing features or templates 21:56:22 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:57:06 Well at least its better recognised when you type your nations name 21:57:10 :/ 21:57:17 yeah 21:57:34 I have some advice, the more obscure the name the more chance it'll be first on google 21:57:36 True 21:58:09 Bruntalapinaria has no results 21:59:44 True 22:00:07 Well, im going to keep it if your look for austrar, you find austrar 22:01:03 I see it 22:01:23 Yeah, I saved it quickly 22:02:07 I have a mw page but I rarely use it as people on here would see me as a traitor if I fully switched over there 22:03:03 :/ Strange how it works 22:03:18 yeah 22:03:22 I find it more complex 22:03:33 But I had to use it for about 2 weeks during a war I had 22:04:52 Anybody been watching Sochi 2014? 22:05:21 I've been watching bits of it 22:05:47 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:05:50 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:06:20 Luge 22:06:42 Jamaica. lol 22:06:59 Jamaican bobsleigh team lol 22:07:15 Cool Runnings 2 22:08:43 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 22:09:04 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 22:09:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:09:28 -!- SuzukiA23 has joined Special:Chat 22:10:15 -!- SuzukiA23 has left Special:Chat. 22:10:36 o/ 22:10:40 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 22:11:02 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 22:11:34 Sorry guys 22:11:35 -!- SuzukiA23 has joined Special:Chat 22:11:37 I was busy making my coa 22:11:39 Hi 22:12:02 that's ok 22:12:09 I have a maths problem 22:13:00 can you help? 22:13:25 -!- SuzukiA23 has left Special:Chat. 22:14:13 Im suckish at math 22:14:26 :( 22:15:40 :/ I know the feeling 22:16:10 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 22:17:01 -!- HolyLand has joined Special:Chat 22:17:24 Well the question is that if there are US$829 billion in circulation and there is MonopolyMoney$3.785 trillon in circulation, what percentage is the difference between the value of the US Dollar and the Monopoly Money? 22:17:30 that's the question. 22:17:33 o/ Holy. 22:17:45 hi jack 22:18:28 Hi Eugenio! 22:18:36 hola 22:19:53 any help?? 22:23:46 so hows it going gino? 22:24:29 i am tired 22:24:38 -!- HolyLand has left Special:Chat. 22:24:39 -!- HolyLand has joined Special:Chat 22:24:41 Got the answer! 22:24:46 ah 22:24:55 It's 356.574185766% 22:25:03 like any of you could care:) 22:25:05 i am very tired today 22:25:20 I'm not very tired today and I usually am on thursdays 22:25:31 -!- HolyLand has left Special:Chat. 22:26:11 So they're you go, A US Dollar is 356.574185766% more valuable than a monopoly money. 22:26:21 ah 22:27:04 Some fine economics 22:27:33 And so for every 1 dollar, there will be 356.57 Monopoly Moneys. 22:27:50 I call them moneys because the monopoly currencies don't have a defined name. 22:28:00 ah 22:28:23 Could be the first micronation to adopt the monopoly money? 22:28:32 Because now I know it has value 22:30:07 Well, one dollar would equal 357 monopoly because there are no coins. 22:30:28 True 22:30:50 So yeah that was time well spent. 22:31:15 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:31:17 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:31:47 (US Dollar Amount) * 357 = Monopoly Moneys for your dollar amount. 22:32:39 So if you got paid $50 for doing some work, you would get paid M17,850 22:36:57 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:37:25 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:38:16 bk 22:42:53 ello? 22:46:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:46:53 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:52:20 eh? 22:52:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMdPbLl1LoQ 22:52:53 YOUTUBE Title: Kevin Hart Doesn't Visit Russia | #FOMOS | Verizon Wireless - Duration: 01:58 - Uploaded: 2014-02-09 - Rating: 4.843318 - Views: 49,389 - http://youtu.be/vMdPbLl1LoQ 22:53:00 A new stupid comercial by Verizon 22:58:34 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 22:59:12 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 23:00:01 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:00:04 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:00:06 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 23:00:52 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:04:28 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:53 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 2014 02 13